Without Words
by UndercoverAlice
Summary: Jack realises he wants to be with Martha, But does she Feel the same way? MJ fic COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N ok so after my last H&A fic went down like a lead balloon i decided to give writing another go. contains some spoilers (i think) and the Bit where Martha goes to Talk to Jack about the believers in one of the episodes never happened coz it just doesan't work for me. anyway hope you like it and Please, Please review!  
_

Ice cold and soothing, a beer's just what he needs after a day at work.

Unruly suspects, snide comments from the new recruits; all he wants to do now is forget about work, and relax in the oddly quiet Noah's Bar. Sadly, that quietness is soon broken by the loud incessant chatter of several teenage girls, one of them craning her neck to check Jack out.

Jack groans and, feeling a headache approaching, downs the rest of his beer in one swig.

Standing up, he hastily exits Noah's and almost crashes into Scott Hunter. Pleasantries are exchanged after a moment of silence between the two; Scott invites him to Hayley and his going away party next week. Jack upon accepting the invite and leaves Noah's with one thought on his mind;

Would _she_ be there?

* * *

Next week arrives and sees him standing in front of the mirror un-successfully trying to do up his tie. 

One try

Two tries

Three tries sees his patience steadily decreasing. It's not that he can't tie a tie, it just that his mind is somewhat…distracted.

He hasn't spoken to her since that day. That day when she hugged him and he felt like everything was almost…normal; as if it was the way they were before.

Again, he wonders if she will be there.

If the tension between them will have cleared.

If she's going to bring someone with her. A male someone that is.

Jealously, he pushes that thought away and looks at attempt number three. Hopeless.

Luckily, Tony en-route to the bathroom ducks in to give him hand. Innocently, Tony asks Jack if Martha will be coming.

Jack's neck grows hot at the mention of the name but tells him calmly he doesn't know. Seeing the smirk on his father's face, he decides two can play at this game. Just as innocently, he questions his father as to whether…Beth will be at the Party.

His father turns red, mumbles something along the lines of "Of course she'll be there Scott's her son!" and hastily exits the room.

* * *

The walk to Irene's place is uneventful for Jack and Tony and before they know it they have arrived. Before entering the house, Tony pulls Jack aside and gives him some Fatherly advice about not waiting to long to tell someone how they feel. 

Jack nods, getting the message and together, they step into the house where it appears the party has already started.

* * *

Through out the Party, he chats with various people including Robbie and Tasha before he finally sees her. 

Sitting on the lounge, she looks gorgeous to him.

Her long dark hair is out for once and the dressy top and dark pants she's wearing tastefully accentuate her every curve. Her eyes light up at what the guy sitting next to her is saying and when she laughs, he pushes away the jealousy threatening boil over.

Much to his relief, the guy stands up and waves to Martha walking away.

With his father's earlier words about not wasting time ringing in his head, Jack makes his way to the lounge his mind made up.

He will talk to her tonight


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Ok so i've finally updated...after one year! I **seriously** didn't mean to take this long and i apologise for making you guys wait. Now, this chapter is dedicated to all the lovely people who reviewed (you know who you are) and I hope you like the chapter!_

Moving swiftly through the crowd he makes his way towards her, mind racing.

_Breathe_ he tells himself _focus on what you have to say not on how…absolutely stunning she looks_

She turns to him, the smile on her face melting him; those eyes making him burn… and temporarily forget what he is about to say.

"Jack?"

Those eyes are focused intently on him, a now slightly concerned look in them as he realises he been standing in front of her simply staring. He turns red and she smirks as she makes room for him on the couch.

Gradually they fall into an easy conversation, talking and laughing as if the past weeks never happened. The only topics they've avoided are Corey and what happened last week.

He hasn't completely forgotten about his 'mission', its just that she's so happy and he doesn't want to ruin it by bringing up their history. Because…what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's not ready? What if-

He shifts uneasily as the doubts flood his mind

* * *

Her happiness is all he wants for her; he hates it when she's in any form of pain, namely after the first Corey incident. Seeing her in the bar so shattered, so broken; a very different side of her exposed and vulnerable- it tore at his heart that there wasn't anything he could do to make her pain go away. 

Instead he just took her in his arms comforting her, whispering in her ear that it was going to be ok. As she had lifted her head, he had subconsciously wiped away her tears, the touch shocking them both. He had felt so caught up in the emotion of holding her that tight, relishing the feeling of being that close to someone after weeks of rejecting any physical contact. He wasn't thinking straight and in that moment, he knew he had gone too far. She had tore away from him, eyes wide and shaking her head. He had reached out to her but she ran and as he watched her he felt as if he had lost her all over again.

Her happiness is all he wants for her and he doesn't want to take it away

* * *

"Jack?" 

So wrapped up in his thoughts his minds crashes down to reality to find her looking at him expectantly to find that she's asked him a question…and that he hasn't been listening to word she's said.

"Sorry, what?" he asks, flushing slightly

"Jack!" she groans, a completely exasperated look on her face "haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

He smiles apologetically and she rolls her eyes, swatting him playfully on the arm. She knows that his mind was on other things-namely her.

Rising from the couch she motions for him to follow her. His eyes are focused on her back, slowly traveling downwards, along the curve of her hip as she throws him a flirty glance before sauntering away.

Secret glances and shy smiles across the food table don't escape the eyes of Mattie and Lucas who not so subtly suggest they get back together.

Jack laughs this off and Martha's cheeks turn red, but Mattie persists undaunted. One line of her talk remains in both their heads

'…_you should get your acts together…"_

As he chances a glance at her she gives him a funny look in return and they know that they can't avoid the conversation forever.

* * *

It is later on, when the crowd has thinned that he gets his chance. 

Casually, he leans against the door frame of Hayley's room and she is there, sitting on the bed cursing and digging through her purse. She stops as she realises his presence and smiles, waving him over

"Hey" he says softly

He sits down the bed gazing at her, taking in her flushed cheeks, her smile, the look in her eyes.

"Martha…I…I was thinking-"he breaks off and they both smile at his incoherency to form a sentence

She grins at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes

"You were thinking? That's new!"

"I'm trying to be serious here!" he says, managing a chuckle before they both turn quiet again

As he starts again, he feels a sudden boost of confidence. _Just say it; you've done this a million times_. But this isn't just any other woman; this is Martha and she's different from any of the other women in his past. There's something about her that makes her stand out from anybody else and makes him feel emotions he's never experienced.

"I was thinking…" he starts again "that maybe it is time we go our acts together…"

As their faces draw closer together, he gently tips her chin up gazing in her eyes to be sure. Her shy smile to him is all he needs to know that she wants this as much as he does, and then their lips meet.

The kiss is sweet, tender; both wanting it to never end, for that feeling inside them to never fade.

Eventually he pulls away, her breathing hard, cheeks flushed. They'll need to talk more later, about issues that brought down their relationship in the first place and so on. _But not now,_ he thinks as her face draws closer. Right now, it is better without words


End file.
